User talk:TenCents
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IPsycho page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 13:43, July 3, 2010 So your the boss of me! Who cares about my categorys! Sorry! I didn't mean to Re: Arrival Hi, just read and follow our policies, that should tell you everything you need to know. Have fun here. Sincerely, Mak23686 05:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What's with this category "Wierd People"? If you're trying to win awards, this is the wrong way to do it. -- SeddieBerserker 01:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Still, you're adding it. Everybody on the show is wierd in a way. -- SeddieBerserker 02:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't get rid of the pages, just remove the categories. -- SeddieBerserker 21:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Award chart? No clue, sorry. Mak23686 13:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Insert pic Could you explain what exactly you´re talking about, because I don´t really understand what you mean. Thanks! Mak23686 19:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for undoing vandalism on the creddie. I protected it so only admins can edit. XxCreddieShipperxX 04:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Help! Please! A loyal friend of our's is being taunted by admins at Sonic News Network! Please help her as soon as you can! why did you delete my Noah Munck Article? it was in the stub articles on the wiki :) well it said the gibby was a stub so i clicked it then added more and the drake and josh one was on the wanted article list also im new here how do you add like the im a carly enthusiast to ur page? ok thank you so much :) Just outta curiousity... Are you familiar with the shows Tots TV or Rosie and Jim? I used to enjoy Tots TV when I was younger.... I'm American, btw. ;D Cartoonprincess 21:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) Well, Where Do I Start...? Let me just take the time to appropriately apologize for using your idea on my blog. I can assure you that I didn't steal it from you, since I had not seen it until later, but please know that I wasn't by any means trying to upstage you, or steal your thunder or anything like that. I feel awful that my blog got more comments than yours. :( However, this is not a contest, and I never viewed it that way. I know this simple apology doesn't change/fix what happened, but I promise it won't happen again and I will let you post your blogs alongside the other ones in harmony. :) Forgive me? Cartoonprincess 18:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) U Got a Point.I made a wiki and it is kinda small. Admin position Because of your good work on this wiki, we have agreed to offer you a position as an admin. Please give a message to me or SeddieBerserker (talk) if you accept this offer so we can promote you. Sincerely, Mak23686 19:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Congratulations, you are now an administrator. Keep an eye on the Administrator noticeboard and take a look at the User warnings; I´m looking forward to having you as part of the team. Mak23686 19:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, dude Hello- that's sounds waaay too formal-, I just wanted to say well done on becoming an Admin. Yep, that's it. Well, congrats again, and see ya around! Magicboots 19:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry Magicboots, I'm adding to your message lol. Just wanted to say congrats and I think you'll make a great admin!! Samlovesham 03:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Welcome to the team! Couple of hints: *You can look for nonsense articles at Category:Candidates for deletion and . *Your signature should link to your userpage. :Go to your preferences, and in the signature box, paste this code: Edward Rankin :Or you can add a link to your talk page: Edward Rankin (talk) -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 03:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Just to let you know: you can delete obious nonsense articles right on the spot, you don´t have to put them in the "Candidates for deletion" category. Just click on the arrow on the right of the edit button and choose "delete" from the dropdown menu. Mak23686 09:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) what i didint get what you commented. why post when we can read it. what cant understand please leave a message how you discribe it.Giuliana Marabut 10:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) saying hi Hi = ) Katie+Sadie11 Hello? @TenCents! Yo, an odd user has been messing up pages! Please stop them! BTW, the name's @Katie+sadie11. Bunnyboo50 oi sim acho que v pode me explica como o wikia funcionaa nao tenho a minima ideiia carly sorry but I'm not American so forgive me I'm Brazilian Hey @TenCents It's me, @Bunnyboo50 and I've decided that I'll stay here for a bit of a while since business is slow. Unesscessary Edit The Recent User Trish2321 has made an unnessescary edit to the Pear Company page. I have fixed it but she made many others. Should she be banned or warned? Seddie is love 04:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Seddie is love Editing profile This might sound like I'm a bit stupid but... how do you get the things on your profile page that say 'This user ships Creddie' or 'This user is a Freddie Benson enthusiast' (sorry about the spelling if it's wrong)? Thanks in advance. Please keep your eyes open http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mak23686#Have_we_made_any_progress.3F Could you pleasee keep your eyes open about trouble like Phenglei Kai described here? Its kinda hard to keep track with all the craziness going on at the moment. Thanks! Mak23686 16:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Starting a new off-topic blog Ok so I've noticed that your Off-Topic Blog has kind of died down a little and I was just wondering do you think I should make a 4th one or do we even need another one? KatyKat20 17:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok so maybe like April 10th or 11th I'll make one. oh btw who made the 4th off-topic blog? KatyKat20 18:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Is there some code to make something, say Cevel, redirect to say, the Minor Ships page? Adam 17:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Email I sent you and the other admins an email. Except for Lotstar, so we need to talk to her also. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 00:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Give me your address, then I'll resend it. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sent -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Missed ya *100! Hi! I just wanted to say that I *really* missed your awkward nerdiness!!!! It was adorable!!!! Btw, I mean this in the most endearing of ways! Cartoonprincess 21:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) can you please help me learn how to get around in wikia??Seddie4ever2121 15:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Seddie4ever2121 Someone on here needs to go... There is someone on here who made an account just to leave nasty messages everywhere. His/her name is icarlysucks ((you can already tell this person is a troll). He/she left several comment on the seddie page and probably on other pages saying icarly is not funny and blah blah blah. The part I don't like is the language this person uses. They cuss in about every comment, and this person is offending everyone on here and breaking all the rules. Urgent News!!! TenCents, I gotta tell u this. On Dan's new blog, he said that if iPWV doesn't get a lot of viewers,he might cancel icarly because of payments for victorious. I hope he doesn't... :( --Seddie is love 01:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddie is love What do you mean? (Bunnyboo50 01:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Re Urgent News. Yea, I'm really stupid................ Well , when did you start watching icarly, I did just at the beginning if season 3. --Seddie is love 02:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddie is love Sockstar problem Please take a look at this. I feel like we need some more opinions on this. Mak23686 18:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New block rule? Because of the Sockstar problem, Cameddie suggested that admins shouldn't block for ship warring against their own ship; because that would slow down the blocking process too much, I thought about a different rule: A block for ship warring lasts for one week, and if it isn't confirmed by two other admins within that week, it expires; the third admin who confirms it can set the block time to 3 or 6 months (depending on the case). That way, we would make sure that there is always at least one unbiased opinion on the block (because we haven't more than two admins for one ship). What do you think? Mak23686 07:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I mean that we create a new template for ship warring blocks with three spaces for signatures; if someone is blocked for ship warring, one admin puts the template on the culprit's talk page and asks the other admins to check within a week if the block is okay. If they think it is, they add their signature to it, and the one who puts the third signature on the template sets the final block duration. Mak23686 17:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) chat boxes for iCarly wiki? Hey! SeddieBerserker suggested I talk to you about chat boxes for this wiki. Do you know anything about it? MellamoSammo! 14:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) hi Check Block Please check the block of this user: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CaptainUnderpantz Make sure to check his deleted contributions, too. Mak23686 15:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ooooooooooooooooooooooo Unfair Treatment to Creddiers The admin, Katydidit, deleted the conversation I was having with @Xxcreddier4presidentxx just because it had nothing to do with iCarly or Creddie (it was about Harry Potter). I don't think it's fair at all. So Creddiers aren't allowed to socialize with each other but Seddiers are? The Seddiers are often off topic and no one deletes their stuff. Maybe that's why they have more fun with eachother, and there are less Creddiers here. Cause they aren't allowed to talk to each other unless it's about Creddie. If this is a rule, I hope it's one that all the admins agreed on. I personally think it's pretty silly. Sure this is the '''iCarly '''wiki and we should talk about iCarly. But can't we talk about our lives and be friends too? I don't find this is fair at all that we are being treated like this. Creddiers want to be allowed to talk about other stuff too!!! MirandaJathan93 01:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MirandaJathan93 hey tencents what's up Real life ships Please keep an eye on the real life shipping pages; it seems people like to put rumors on them. Make sure stuff on there isn't too private or unconfirmed. Mak23686 13:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Since some people feel that especially the Jax page goes to far with spreading rumors, I'm discussing with SlickNick and Roxas if we should delete it and if we do, if all the other real life ships should go, too; I'm not into real life shipping anyway, so I don't really feel qualified to make a decision concerning this. Please give your opinion so we can decide what to do. Mak23686 17:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion on this blog You think this blog should be deleted? Some passages and comments might be quite harsh towards Creddie. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Itzxlucy/Sam_can%27t_just_fall_out_of_love_with_Freddie Mak23686 19:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC)